Tender Retribution
by Kontam
Summary: A Fic that takes place right after the end of the games story. A lemon and a PWP a SK pairing. please R


"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were   
  
with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi."  
  
  
  
Ever since the defeat of Ansem and the re-establishment of the planetart walls, Sora has spent many hours thinking. Some times about the adventures he had, others about the people he'll miss. Even now when he no longer has to worry about kairi and her well-being, Sora finds himself thinking about her most.  
  
After another sunny and relaxing day on Destiny Islands Sora sets out to find his adolecent sweetheart. He decides that Kairi should know all that he has done, not just to save the world, but to save her. Sora arrives at Kairi's residence just as dusk falls. Sora knocks twice firmly on the door in an almost dire manner. Kairi fumbles with her nightshirt as she hears the knocking. Quickly she puts on some panties and rushes to the door. As the door opens Sora could hear a sigh of relief, "Oh its only you" Kairi says.  
  
"Whats that Supposed to mean" Sora retorts defensively.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm glad to see you. Come in already" Kairi says enthusiasticly  
  
"Don't mind if I do. ... Kairi?" Sora asks shyly.  
  
"Yeah, What did you want Sora?" Kairi asks  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while" Sora says sheepishly "You really mean a lot to me, Kairi, I never want to lose you again."  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'm not going anywhere without you" Kairi replies reassuringly.  
  
"Kairi, you look beatiful tonight" Sora says with a slight tremble of fear in his voice.  
  
"Well, you caught me off guard, I was just changing for bed" Kairi replies modestly.  
  
Sora eyes up Kairi's loose and wrinkled nightshirt, yearning and imagining what could be under there.  
  
"Was there something else you wanted to talk about tonight?" Kairi asks innocently.  
  
Sora stops scanning Kairi's body with his eyes and simply says "No, not really" Kairi, slightly let down by his answer moves closer to Sora and says " I know all that you've done for me and I really appreciate it. I think its about time I show my graditude."  
  
Sora's eyes widen and mind races as he imagines the many ways she could show her appreciation, in awe he says "Well, what do you mean?"  
  
Kairi comes even closer and begins to gently embrace Sora "You look a little warm in that hoodie, let me make you more comfortable"  
  
Sora couldn't believe his ears, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this ever since he had hit puberty.  
  
Kairi unzips the sweatshirt and as she does, offers a gentle kiss to Sora. As their lips touch a new feeling arises for both, a tightening of boxers for Sora and a dampness of panties for Kairi.  
  
"Oh, I see, you've wanted this for a while, Haven't you?" Kairi says in a deviant tone. Sora simply grins and nods as he removes his under shirt to expose his masculine chest. "Ooooh, I want to see more!" Kairi says as she kneels down and undoes his belt, with the belt removed his pants fell to the floor leaving him only in his ever tightening pair of red boxers.  
  
"Now its your turn to lose the clothes, Kairi" Sora laughs as he lifts off her night shirt and throws it into the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. As the cool air touched Kairi's small yet firm breasts, Sora continued to kiss passionately with Kairi, moving his hands up and down kairi's bare back as he does so. As their cool flesh touched a impressive warmness overwhelmed them both. Sora moves his hands from Kairi's back to her breasts and begins to gently massage them. "Ooh... Sora" and a moan of pleasure came from Kairi and were the only noises that could be heard in the room. "Does this feel good?" Sora asks as he rolls her hardening nipples inbetweeen his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Yes.. Please don't stop" Kairi whispers inbetween her soft moans "But Sora, I thought I was doing a favor for you?"  
  
"You are" Sora says with a gleam in his eye  
  
"I've got a better idea, Sora" Kairi says as she kneels down on the soft plush carpet and slowly brings down his boxers. Her eyes widen at the sight of his fully erect penis. She gently strokes it and this time its Sora who moans in pleasure.  
  
Kairi starts slowly licking the tip of Sora's member, teasing him by only putting a small part of him inside her mouth then quickly taking it out.   
  
"Ooh Kairi, I've never felt anything so good, please, put it all in your mouth" Sora says as he begins to quiver in pleasure. Kairi obeys and starts a much more rhythmic motion with her head. She gently massages his balls as she takes his member in and out of her mouth. Just as she was speeding up and the feeling of esctasy were more and more, Sora says "Stop! Its your turn again, I don't want this to be over yet"  
  
Sora lies Kairi down on the couch nearby and admires how damp her pink panties had become. "I see you're quite excited too." Sora says as he takes down her panties and throws them on the pile of clothes. Sora takes just a second to admite the prize that he has just unwrapped from its pink paper. He takes his index finger and gently moves her pussy lips to get a better view of whats inside, the moans increase in intensity and frequency as Sora speeds up his finger movement. Sticking a finger in to test the water and gently massaging her clit between the fingers on his other hand. Kairi couldn't stand it any longer and begged "Sora please stick it inside me, I can't take this any more" Sora gently adjusts her and brings his still moist and erect penis closer and closer to her virgin slit. "It may hurt for a little bit, but only for a second" Sora reassures her as he penetrates he hymen for the first time, Kairi screams in pain but Sora pauses and kisses her until she forgets the pain. Once inside her he proceeded to pump away watching Kairi's breasts bounce in sync with each thrust. He thought to himself "This is so much tighter than when I masturbate" Soon the moans from both Kairi and Sora are intrupted by Sora panting " I don't think I can hold back much longer"  
  
" You won't have to much longer, I'm almost there too" Kairi says as her breaths shorten and moans get louder. They both start thrusting harder and faster and the moment arrives. Sora just freezes, moans and arches his back as he releases his load deep inside Kairi. On that last thrust Kairi's muscles tighten and she moans louder than she ever had before as an extreme amount of pleasure floods her body. They bother lie there spent, embracing each other and noticing but not caring about how sweaty they've become. "That was amazing , Sora" Kairi whispers  
  
"It was wonderful Kairi, now I know I was right in looking for you for so long. Lets do this again sometime."  
  
"Im sure we will Sora, I'm sure we will, but lets not tell Riku, I don't want to make him jealous"  
  
"Okay" Sora replies as they both pass out from a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion.  
  
The End 


End file.
